Digimon: America
by fastal12147
Summary: While Tai and the gang are off in the Digiworld, a gang of American kids get sucked as well. Will they be able to stop the darkness that's spreading over their very own digital world? Alternative Timeline of Adventure 01
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

As I was writing this fine piece of fiction (just kidding, I'm not that pretentious.), I knew that a lot of people would probably be pretty mad that I set this story at the same time as Digimon Adventure 01. I realize that a lot of people who are big fans of the show would probably be concerned with continuity of the story- and time-lines. But before you immediately decide to read some other fan-fic, please be aware that I will explain the events of this story at a later time so as to keep the original storyline from being messed up by this story. Also, if you think that I ripped off the basic idea of the story from 01, then you're (mostly) right. I know that all the Digimon have been around but I'm trying to make it similar to draw a parallel that you'll see later in the story. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Also, if you have a favorite Digimon that you want to see in the story, message me and I'll try to get them into the story somehow. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings and Meteors

**Chapter 1**

Meetings and Meteors

As Tiergan sat in the park, letting the warm sun hit his skin, his thoughts went back to his little sister. _Man, _he thought, _Getting a cold in the first week of summer vacation? I feel so sorry for her._ Tiergan brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and adjusted the headband he wore to keep his hair out of his eyes, an nearly impossible job, as the large, brown mass always appeared as if he had just rolled out of bed. His mother had told him to get a haircut before the summer had started. "A 12 year old boy should be able to at least _see_ what he's going to run in to," she said. But Tiergan hated when his hair was short. It just didn't feel right.

Tiergan lay back in the cool grass, when suddenly he heard a voice call to him. "Hey, Tiergan!" He sat up and looked around to see who had made the noise. It was Fia, a friend of his. They had met when they lived in the same apartment building about 4 years ago. She was a pretty girl, but Tiergan was too young to notice that sort of thing. She ran over the him, almost loosing the stocking cap that she always wore. As she dived to retrieve it, Tiergan let out a short laugh.

"Ha, ha! Nice grab, Fia. You should play for the Yankees," Tiergan teased.

"Very funny, Tiergan," Fia huffed back, both annoyed by his laughing and slightly out of breath for running over there. "So, I see that you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh you know, I try," he laughed. "So, what's up? I haven't seen you around the park for a while. Too busy being a girl?"

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" she snapped back. "I bet that I could still beat you at soccer."

Tiergan laughed again. He had known that this would get a raise out of her. Fia was a serious tomboy, always playing soccer, racing bicycles, and, besides obvious differences, just being one of the guys. "I'm just teasing, Fia"

Suddenly, they heard a loud commotion behind them. Turning around, they saw two young boys, one about their age, the other about 7 or 8, fighting loudly, creating quite a scene. Tiergan and Fia looked at each other, then rolled their eyes. They knew both of these boys. They were Darwin, the older brother, and Kiran, the younger one. Both had the same blonde hair, though Darwin's was slicked to the side, while Kiran's was only visible through the strap of his backwards baseball cap. Despite looking almost the same, apart from their difference in height, they were completely different people. Darwin was cool and distant, not exactly unfriendly, but not exactly a social butterfly. Kiran, however, was always smiling, a smile that could very well have melted an iceberg.

But his smile was nowhere to be seen now, as he was too busy yelling at Darwin. "Come, Dar, let me go play with my friends!" he screamed at his brother.

"Absolutely not!" Darwin fired back. "Mom said that I'm supposed to make sure that you're okay, and how can I do that when you're not even here?"

"You're the worst big brother ever!" Karin cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. _Really?,_ thought Tiergan. _Not this again._ Ever since their parents had divorced, the brothers had hardly ever seen each other. But when they did see each other, Darwin tried to make up for all the lost time that he wasn't watching Karin by being overprotective of his little brother. This caused many problems, as this situation proved.

"I'm running away!" Karin shouted. "Goodbye forever!" He turned and ran into the woods on the edge of the park, through the underbrush. It was at this point that Fia looked at Tiergan questioningly, and he nodded back stoically. Both of them ran over to Darwin, was standing there in a kind of silent panic.

"Hey Darwin," Tiergan said as he reached the place where the fight at taken place. "What happened with Karin?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, alright?" Darwin snapped at him. "It's my business and my business alone. I don't need you guys putting your big noses in it."

"Hey, Dar. It's okay." Fia said. "We're all friends here. We're just trying to help out, but if you want to do it alone, then we'll let you."

Darwin lowered his head in shame, and sighed slightly before he spoke. "No," he said. "That's okay. I was just angry with Karin for running off and making me look like a bad brother. Honestly, I wish I knew what to do to make that kid act like my brother."

"All you gotta do is show him that his your brother, not a little kid," Tiergan said. "And he'll treat you like the best big brother in the world."

Darwin smiled. "Thanks, Tiergan. I needed that."

"Well, now that we've settled that," Fia exclaimed. "Let's go find Karin." So the three of them set off into the forest. It was a dark forest, the trees growing together and crossing branches so that very little light could get through. The grass was patchy and pale green, growing only where there was enough light to sustain the necessary energy for photosynthesis. Fia looked up, where the light shone through the green leaves like they were the water of the ocean, turning everything blue-green. _How beautiful, _she thought to herself, smiling slightly at the wondrous sight.

Looking back to the front, she saw that Tiergan and Darwin had ran ahead of her, and they had reached a clearing. Fia quickly started to run to keep up. As she neared the two boys, she noticed that they had met up with another group of kids. Fia recognized them instantly, as they had all gone to school together. Two of them, Landon and Memphis, were a year younger than her, while the other, Parkin, was a year older. Landon was a shorter boy with flaming red hair and eyes that had become slightly beady from looking at a computer screen for too long. He was the local "techie", and he relished the title. He was always up on all the latest gadgets and gizmos, and he could make a computer do anything.

Memphis was a blonde haired girl in a pink dress with a large matching sunhat. She was one of the most beautiful girls in school, and she knew it. She hoped to one day be a model in magazines, so she spend a good deal of her time making eyes and poses into a mirror. She was an only child, and spoiled rotten, getting everything she wanted, whenever she wanted. Needless to say, she wasn't very popular with some people.

Then there was Parkin. He was about six inches taller than all the rest of the children, but he was lanky and awkward as well. His black hair was parted off to the right, yet he kept swiping to the side. His glasses were large for his face, and he had a slightly nervous look about him. Over this shoulder, he carried an emergency kit, which was a kind of security blanket for him.

As Fia reached the group, she noticed someone else in the middle, crying and holding a scraped knee. It was Karin! "WAAAA!" he cried. "I want my mommy!"

"It's okay, Karin," Darwin said. "I'll make it better." He turned to Parkin. "Hey. Hand me a bandage and some antiseptic spray."

"Oh come on!" Parkin replied, looking slightly angry that such a thing would be asked of him. "These are for major emergencies, and this isn't one of them."

"Ah, lighten up, Parkin," Tiergan said. "It's not like the world is gonna come to an end anything soon or anything."

Just then, a shadow was cast over the group of children. They looked and saw a large dark shape over their heads. It appeared to be falling towards the Earth quite quickly.

"Ah, a large amorphous pile of rock and other space debris!" Landon cried out loudly.

"In English please!" everybody yelled out in unison.

"Meteor!" Landon shouted. "And it's headed right for us!"

"Oh now!" said Memphis. "I'm much to young and beautiful to die!"

"Oh, brother." Fia replied.

Suddenly, the meteor seemed to break off into many different pieces, and seven beams of light all came from it. They all touched ground in front of each one of the child, and then a mysterious shape emerged from the light.

Tiergan reached for the object cautiously, flinching a little as his hand broke the beam. Noticing that his appendage was still attached to his arm, he closed his hand around the thing, and the light beam disappeared. Slowly, the others decided to do the same. They all examined the devices in their hands, wondering what they were.

"Hmm," Landon pondered. "They appear to be some sort digital data container or something like that." No one argued that point. They definitely had something to do with computers, and Landon knew everything about computers.

Tiergan examined his closely. It was a white device, about the size of one of those virtual pets that girls played with all the time. It had a screen that was, for the time at least, black, with one button on the left of the face and two on the right. In the top left corner, there was a small antennae, and on the back, a belt clip. _What's this for,_ he wondered.

But his thoughts were quickly drowned out by a sound. A loud crumbling sound. He looked down at the ground, only to see that there was not as much there as there had been a moment ago. A tunnel was opening up beneath their very feet. "AAAAAAAH!" they all screamed as they tried to run, but the earth beneath them suddenly collapsed, and they all started to fall in the pit.

There was so much wind and chaos, it was hard for anyone to know which way they were falling. There were shouts of "Help!", "Oh gosh!", and, from Karin, "MOMMY!". The seven kids fell for what seemed to them to be ages, when suddenly, they stopped. Exhausted for the fall and screaming, the group all fell into a deep, deep sleep...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Chapter 2**

New World, New Friends, New Dangers

Tiergan rubbed his eyes, wondering what had just happened. The last thing he remembered was falling through darkness. _Guess it was just a bad dream,_ he thought to himself. He sat upright, then reached over to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. He felt his hand hit something soft, then he heard a small cry. "Ouch!," the voice said.

Tiergan's eyes snapped open, and he quickly realized that he was not in his bedroom. All around him was a thick forest, filled with a kinds of foliage. The sun was beating down heavily on him, and it hurt his eyes after being asleep for so long. He shielded them with his hand, and turned to his left to where he thought the alarm clock was. There sat a little pink ball with two long ears and red eyes. It was nursing a red mark on the top of it's head. Then, it turned towards Tiergan.

"Aaaah!" Tiergan screamed, jumping to his feet clumsily. He stood there eying the creature, with a look of absolute horror on his face. _What's going on?, _thought to himself. _Am I seeing things? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that liver surprise Mom made last night. Things can't get any weirder than this._

"Hi! I'm Koromon! And you're Tiergan!" said the creature, as he started to jump around Tiergan's feet. _I stand corrected, _Tiergan thought. _It just got weirder._ The creature continued to hop around Tiergan, obviously thrilled at something.

"Um, hi. So, ah, is this the part where you eat me?" Tiergan asked. The creature didn't look dangerous, but Tiergan knew that looks could be desiving. _Just look at Fia, _he thought. The creature looked at him, puzzled.

"Why would I eat you?" Koromon said. "Is that some kind of game? Ooh, I wanna play!" This set him off on another game of ring-around-Tiergan, laughing the entire time.

"So," Tiergan said. "How do you know my name?"

"That's an easy question, silly!" Koromon said. "Because you're my best friend, and I'm your best friend. And we'll by friends forever and ever and ever and ever and-"

"Alright, I get it," Tiergan said, smiling slightly. "Well, if you're my friends, can you help me find my other friends?"

"There are more of you? Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh-"

"Okay, let's just go," Tiergan replied laughing at the little ball of energy. Suddenly, there was a noise off to Tiergan's left. He spun to face it, and Koromon did the same. Suddenly, a little orange fuzzball with a horn sticking out of it's head jumped out of the bushes, launched itself straight at Koromon. Tiergan and Koromon yelped in surprise, and the fuzzball rolled over backwards, laughing in delight.

"Ha ha! Koromon! You should have seen your face!" the fuzzball howled rolling from side to side. There was another rustling in the bushes, and Darwin stepped into view.

"Ha ha! That was great, Tsunomon!" Darwin said, picking up the horned monster. "You guys were totally scared!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Darwin," Tiergan said. "And I suppose that this little prankster is your friend, too?"

"Yeah, his name's Tsunomon."

"Greetings, friend of Darwin. I am pleased to meet you," Tsunomon said, bowing slightly in Darwin's hands.

"Yeah, same here," Tiergan said. "But where are we, and how did we get here?"

"Don't you know?" Koromon asked. "You're in the DigiWorld!"

"The Digiworld?" Darwin said. "Where's that?"

"Why it's here, silly!" Tsunomon exclaimed proudly.

"Wow, thanks a ton," Tiergan said with a groin. Suddenly, there was a large crashing sound behind them. They quickly spun around, and standing before them was a big red T-Rex. It let out a long howl, sending waves of pain through the children.

"Aah!" Tiergan shouted. "That things gonna eat us alive! Run!" Tiergan scooped up Koromon, and he and Darwin quickly ran into the bushes. The red monster let out a loud roar, looking around to where his lunch had gone. After scanning the area quickly, he slowly lumbered off into the forest.

"Phew!" Darwin exclaimed as he started to dust himself off. "That was close. What was that thing?"

"He's Tyrannomon," Tsunomon said. "His mean temper is only surpassed by his Fire Blast attack!"

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't see us, or we'd be done for." Tiergan said.

"Or at least medium-rare," Koromon replied. Just then, there was a loud commotion of in the distance.

"I'll bet that's the others!" Tiergan exclaimed. "Come on!" They ran through the trees towards the sound, until they came to a clearing. There sat Karin, crying loudly. Next to him, a white creature on four legs sat, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, buddy," the creature said. "Don't cry. Tokomon's here."

"I! Want! My! Brother!" Karin cried, then he rolled up into a ball on the ground. Darwin rushed forward, and threw his arms around his brother.

"Hey, bro, don't cry," Darwin said. "I'm here, alright?"

Karin stopped crying, and he stared at Darwin. Suddenly, he threw his arms around he, shouting, "Oh Dar! I'm so happy you found me! Tokomon said you would, and he was right!" Karin started to giggle as he hugged his brother.

"It's okay," Darwin said. "Everything gonna be okay." Suddenly, there was noise from all directions, and Landon, Fia, and Parkin came into sight, clutching monsters of there own. Landon's was a pink blob with arms and huge eyes that took up most of his face. The one that Fia carried resembled a purple radish of some kind, with a large flower growing out of its head. Parkin was still acting standoffish towards his, which looked a little like a seal, except for the fact that it was floating several inches above the ground and had a large plume of orange hair stick up on the front of it's forehead.

"So, I see everybody's made a new friend," Tiergan said, scratching his head. "I guess we should figure out who who's."

"Well," Landon started. "Mine's name is Motimon, and he appears to be a blob of some type."

"Yep, that's right!" said Motimon with a giggle.

"This is Yokomon," Fia said. "And she has the most beautiful hair." She smiled and stroked Yokomon's flower. The creature cooed softly as she did.

"I'm Bakumon!" the seal-like creature claimed loudly, pushing in front of Parkin, causing him to cringe a little. Bakumon took notice and said, "Aw, what's the matter, Parkin? Am I not friendly enough for you?" He giggled slightly, then did a back flip in mid-air.

Parkin looks as if he was about to burst. Finally, he shouted, "This is crazy! This isn't happening! What's wrong with me? Why? Why? WHY!" He collapsed in a heap, wheezing slightly.

"Well, at least we know he's okay," Tiergan said with a snicker. "But he's right. Are you guys just figments of our imagination, or are you real?"

"Of course, we're real!" Motimon said. "We're..."

"Digimon. Digital Monsters!" the creatures exclaimed with great joy. Then they started to dance in a large group, smiling and laughing.

"Okay," Landon exclaimed. "So, everybody has a Digimon, and they're like our partners in this world. Then what are these?" He held out the device they had all gotten before the ground had broken up in the park back home.

Tiergan reached for his, holding in his palm. "Yeah, they are kinda weird."

"I wonder what they do," Darwin said, examining his.

"I guess will find out," Fia said, hooking hers on to her belt.

"Maybe it's a toy," Karin mused, his eyes lighting up. "Or a video game."

"I know what it is!" Parkin shouted, laughing hysterically. "It's our ticket home! It has to open some sort of subway system or something!" He held his out in front of him, as if trying open a secret doorway. Nothing happened. "Come on! Come on!" he said, shaking it up and down. Still nothing happened. He slumped over in defeat.

"Ah, come on, Parkin," Bukamon said. "Look on the bright side. At least you get to stay here with me!"

"Great. I get to hang out with a seal who needs a barber."

"So, are all of the creatures here Digimon?" Tiergan asked, looking at Koromon.

"Yep. Everyone."

"Wait aren't we missing somebody?" Darwin exclaimed, looking around the clearing.

"Hey, where's Memphis?" Fia asked.

There was a sudden crash from behind them, and everybody turned to see Memphis running, a little green creature with a leaf on it's head running right beside.

"Ah! Help! Somebody help!" she yelled as she ran. "Somebody help me and Tanemon!"

"Memphis what are you-" Tiergan started, but he was cut off by a loud roar. Behind Memphis, running at full speed, was Tyrannomon. He looked angry was he chased down the young girl and her Digimon.

Memphis quickly reached the group, and flew herself behind Darwin, using him as a human shield. "Eat him, Mr. Dinosaur!" she exclaimed. "He's tasty."

"Wow," Darwin said. "Thanks a lot, Memphis." Suddenly, all of the Digimon formed a group in front of the children. They looked as if they were soldiers of some kind. Koromon stepped to the front.

"Digimon! Attack!" he yelled, and all of the Digimon leaped at Tyrannomon. While they were in the air, they shot pink bubbles out of their mouths at the large Digimon. Tyrannomon, however, wasn't even phased. He swatted them away as if they were flies.

All of the Digimon hit the ground hard, and looked as though they were defeated. Tyrannomon let out a loud roar of victory, and he started towards the Digimon. Tiergan couldn't take it anymore.

"Koromon! No!" he yelled. He ran towards his fallen Digimon, even with Tyrannomon bearing down on them. Suddenly, everybody's device shot out a bright white light. The lights hit each Digimon, engulfing them.

They started to change. Koromon was replaced by a yellow lizard that stood on two feet. Tsunomon became a big dog like creature with blue fur and a yellow horn sticking out of it's head. Yokomon turned into a pink bird-like creature with a metal anklet. Motimon became a large red insect with spikes on his back. Tanemon was replaced with a green plant on two legs with long fingernails and a flower for hair. Bukamon turned into a white furry creature on four legs, with large black claws and blue stripes. And finally, Tokomon became a orange pig-like creature with wings on it's back.

"What?" Landon said in shock. "They- they changed." The new Digimon stood in a line in front of Tyrannomon, blocking him some the children.

The yellow lizard monster attacked first. "Pepper breath!" he shouted, shooting a large fireball at Tyrannomon. It hit him square in the nose, forcing him to recoil a little bit.

"Spiral twister!" the bird Digimon cried. A large green spiral of energy hit Tyrannomon right in the chest.

"Super Shocker!" the insect Digimon yelled, shooting electricity out of it's back.

"Boom Bubble!" the orange Digimon said, and it shot a large burst of air at Tyrannomon.

"Blue Blaster!" the dog-like Digimon said, shooting a stream of blue liquid at the large red Digimon. Tyrannomon stumbled, but soon came back, roaring loudly. The Digimon stood their ground.

"Everybody, together!" the lizard Digimon yelled, and all of the attacks were fired at Tyrannomon at the same time. They all hit him right in the snort and he flattered, then finally fell over, defeat.

The kids all jumped up and down, cheering and hollering for the Digimon who had saved them. The Digimon ran over and joined in the celebration of the victory.

"We did it! We did it!" Tiergan yelled. Then he stopped and asked. "But what happened to the little guys?"

All the others looked around, wondering where there Digimon had gone. "We're right here, silly," the lizard Digimon said. "We digivolved. See, when you guys were in danger, we digivolved to protect. I _was _Koromon, but now I digivolved into Agumon."

"Right," the dog-like Digimon said. "I used to be Tsunomon, and now I'm Gabumon."

"And I was Yokomon, but now I'm Biyomon," the bird Digimon said.

"And I was Tanemon, and I digivolved into Palmon," the green Digimon said.

"Look, Landon!" the insect said. "I used to be Motimon, but now I'm Tentomon."

"I used to Bukamon, but then I got a lot better looking and became Gomamon." the white fur-covered Digimon said.

"And I was little Tokomon," the orange Digimon said. "Then I got bigger and became Patamon."

"So," Landon said. "You're all the same Digimon, but got bigger and changed form?"

"Right you are, Landon," Tentomon said.

"Far out," Landon replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all again," Fia laughed. The Digimon all started to shake hands with the children and talk about the battle that had just taken place. Parkin, however, did not.

"Quiet!" he yelled, and noise died down. "In case you haven't noticed, we're lost. And unless we find a way to get unlost, we are in big trouble."

"Aw, calm down, you worry wort," Tiergan said. "We have the Digimon to protect us. Nothing bad is gonna happen. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A large crack formed beside the group, and the earth started to move apart.

"Earthquake!" Darwin yelled. Everybody looked around, only to notice they were on a rock over hanging a river.

"We're gonna fall!" Landon yelled, and just as he did, the rock gave way, and the kids and their Digimon started to fall towards the river far below...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3: A Day at the Beach

**Chapter 3**

An Day at the Beach

The gang of kids fell fast as the ground gave way beneath them, tossing them into a raging river.

All of them were screaming, this having been the second time they had a large fall today. Karin turned white with fright. He was only 7, and his mother had not let him take swimming lessons yet. He was sure that he would not be able to stay afloat long in the choppy water.

Gomamon, however, was not afraid. Being a water Digimon, he was an expert swimmer, and could easily navigate the strong current. He was more worried about if his new friends would be able to do the same. I knew he had to do something. "Marching fishes!" he yelled out, calling to the creatures of the deep.

Suddenly, a large shadow rose out of the water underneath the falling children and Digimon. As the shadow broke the surface, it became visible. It was a large school of fish, huddled together into a kind of makeshift raft. The group landed on the raft softly, the fish breaking their fall gently.

Parkin wheezed slightly. "I can't believe we almost died. Again!"

"Oh relax," Tiergan said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"At home. Where I should be right now," Parkin groaned, going limp on the raft. While watching Parkin pass out on the raft, everybody else felt the pressure of the day on the shoulders. They had been through a lot already. Falling into a new world, meeting their Digimon, fighting Tyrannomon. It was enough to make anybody tired.

Just then, the river opened up wider, and on the horizon, all that could be seen was water. They had floated all the way to the ocean. The fishes made a line for the beach, and the gang finally touched dry land.

"Thanks, guys!" Gomamon yelled back at the fish as they swarm away. "Now, let's go for a swim!" He leap back into the warm seawater, and started to swim a slow backstroke.

"Um, we'll pass," Darwin said. "First, we should figure out where we are."

"I think we're at the beach, Dar," Karin said, looking around.

"No, he means our relative location to where we entered the world," Landon stated. "Not the arbitrary location."

"Don't you ever speak English?" Tiergan asked, scratching his head.

"Well, I think that we should take a rest for a while," Fia said. "We've all been through a lot and I think it would be better if we just took a breather for a while."

"Yeah, I'm _so _hungry!" Memphis exclaimed. "And my feet hurt. And I don't have sunscreen. Oh, no! I'm going to get premature wrinkles!"

"No offense, Memphis," Fia said, annoyed. "But your skin health isn't a big concern right now."

"She's right," Darwin said. "We have to come up with a way to get home."

"Well, Landon's the computer expert," Tiergan said. "And this _is _the DigiWorld. Maybe he has some idea of how we can get home."

Landon scratched his head. "Well," he remarked. "I do have a theory or two, but I need more data if I could ever hope to make a conclusion. Tentomon. Do you have internet access here?"

"Do we have internet access?" Tentomon said. "We're made from internet access!"

"Hey Karin! Look at this!" Patamon exclaimed. He jumped up into the air, flapping his wings hard to try to stay in the air. It has useless, however, and he started to float back down to the ground.

"Ha!" Biyomon said. "That's nothing! Watch this!" She also attempted to fly, but the result was the same as Patamon.

"Calm down, everyone," Fia said. "You're all too tired to be doing tricks right now. Let's sit down for a minute." Everybody agreed, and they all sat down on the sand in a circle.

"Now, what about some food?" Tiergan said.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry," Agumon said. The other Digimon nodded in agreement.

"Well, where are we gonna get food, Dar?" Karin asked.

"I don't know, bro," Darwin replied. "But we'll think of something."

"We'll forage for food," Gabumon said. "We'll even have enough to share."

"Um, no offense," Memphis said. "But I can't eat food that was found in the woods. I have a special diet."

"Well, let me see what I've got," Parkin said, rummaging in his large bag. He searched feverishly for several minutes, then he pulled out a large bag of candy bars.

"Awesome!" Tiergan exclaimed. "You're a life saver, Parkin!"

"Well, somebody has to be," Parkin said. "Or else we'd be worse off than we already are. Now we have enough candy bars for three days of food. There's three meals a day so we have to-" Parkin suddenly stopped and stared at Tiergan. He and Agumon had already started in on the candy bars. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled.

"We're eating," Tiergan replied. "What does it look like?"

"We have to divide up the food so that we have enough to survive!" Parkin shouted. "We have no idea how long we're gonna be here! It could be months! I don't know about you, but I would rather not die of hunger!"

"Neither would I," Tiergan replied. "That's why I'm eating!"

"You jerk!" Darwin exclaimed, standing to face Tiergan. "Did you even think of us before you decided to stuff your fat face with all the food?"

"Calm down!" Tiergan shouted back. "We'll be fine! Stop worrying so much!"

"I'm worried because I should be!" Darwin yelled. "We have no idea where we are and we have no way to get home! We should all be worried!"

"Well, sorry," Tiergan screamed back. "I didn't know you were the leader here!"

"And you are?" Darwin shouted questioningly. The two boys faced each other, fists clenched, looks of anger on both of their faces. Suddenly, Karin stepped in between the two older boys.

"STOP!" He yelled. He suddenly burst into tears, crying into his hands. "I hate it when people fight."

"Yeah," Fia said. "Fighting won't solve anything. We've gotta work together if we're ever gonna get home."

Both Darwin and Tiergan looked down at their feet, ashamed for acting the way they had. Darwin was the first to speak. "Hey I'm sorry. I just lost it for a minute there." He reached out a hand, offering it to Tiergan.

Tiergan shook Darwin's head. "Hey," he said. "No problem, man. We're all worried about getting home. I guess we should try to find a way back."

There was a shout from far away. They turned to see Gomamon running down the beach towards them. He had a look of terror on his face, and they soon saw why. He was being chased by a large Digimon. The monster was a large yellow human-looking Digimon. He had a brown helmet with a spike on his head, and metal armor of his tail and right shoulder. And he didn't look happy.

"Who's that?" Landon shouted.

"He's Cyclonemon," Palmon said. "He's a dragon warrior Digimon, and he's really tough when he's angry."

"Well, he sure looks angry!" Memphis said.

"Alright," Agumon said. "Let's go, Digimon!" They all rushed forward, standing between Cyclonemon and the kids.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted, but nothing happened.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled, but her special attack didn't come.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, shooting vines out from her hands, but they fell short of Cyclonemon.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon screamed, but nothing came out but a small puff of air.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted, shooting a large fireball at the Digimon. It hit him square in the chest, but it did not phase Cyclonemon.

"What's going on?" Fia said. "Why is Agumon the only one who's attacks are working?"

"I- I don't know!" Landon replied. Suddenly, he spotted the empty candy bar wrappers. "The candy bars! He's the only one of the Digimon who had anything to eat!"

Tiergan turned to Agumon and shouted. "Agumon! You're the only one you can fight! Don't give up!"

"Alright, Tiergan," he said turning. Just as he did, Cyclonemon jumped onto his back.

"Agumon!" Tiergan yelled.

"He's beat! There's nothing we can do!" Darwin shouted.

"Not if I can help it," Tiergan said, grabbing a large rock from the beach. He ran up to Cyclonemon, tossing the rock at him. It hit him in the side of the head. "Hey, ugly. Pick on someone your own size!"

Cyclonemon turned to face Tiergan. There was a look of rage in his face. He slowly raised his fist. Suddenly, Tiergan's digivice glowed white. Agumon started to glow as well.

"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!" Agumon shouted. When the light faded, a large yellow T-Rex stood where Agumon had been, a large horned helmet covering his head.

"He... digivolved," Tiergan said, standing there in awe. Suddenly, he's expression changed to one of determination. "Go get him, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, shooting a huge fireball at Cyclonemon. The evil Digimon was sent flying into the air, and landed far off into the ocean.

"Alright!" Tiergan shouted. "Way to go, Greymon!" Greymon started to shrink, and suddenly he was Agumon was again.

"Tiergan!" he yelled. "Did I do good?"

"You did great, buddy," Tiergan said, patting his partner on the head.

"Well, this looks like the beginning of a great adventure," Darwin said.

"Oh great," Parkin replied, his face dropping. "Adventures make my queasy."

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Something in the Dark

**Chapter 4**

Something in the Dark

_What a long day, _Darwin thought._ It feels like we've been walking forever. _Everybody looked exhausted, and they dragged their feet heavily across the ground. The only ones who looked as if they were still awake were Tiergan and Agumon, still feeling good about Agumon's digivolution into Greymon. As they walked ahead of the group, they gave a play-by-play recap to each other.

"Do you remember when you were pinned by Cyclonemon?" Tiergan said gleefully. "And then I threw that rock at him to distract him?"

"Uh-ha," Agumon answered. "And do you remember when I digivolved and used my Nova Blast to blast out to sea?"

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Tiergan exclaimed with joy. "We're the best team ever!" he said, pumping his fist.

"You got that right," Agumon replied.

"Um, excuse me," Darwin broke in. "But if you two would stop patting yourselves on the back for one minute, we really need to find a place to sleep for the night."

"Darwin's right," Fia said. "Everybody looks like they're about ready to fall asleep standing up."

"Can we find a place with air conditioning and room service?" Memphis butted in.

"I'd settle for a place not surrounded be scary monsters," Parkin said.

"Hopefully we can find a place with bunk beds!" Karin said.

"I call top bunk!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Well, all of those things would be nice," Landon said. "But the odds of us finding a place like that are 11,546 to one."

"Oh Landon," Tentomon said. "Never tell me the odds."

"Landon's right," Darwin exclaimed. "We'll probably have to sleep outside under the stars."

"Like on the ground?" Memphis said with a groan. "But I hate dirt!"

"Aw, come on, Memphis," Palmon said. "Dirt's not so bad. In fact, sometimes it's kinda comfy."

"That's easy for you to say," Memphis snapped back. "You're a plant!" She immediately burst into tears.

"Look!" Tiergan shouted, pointing towards something in the distance. Everybody stopped what they were doing and followed his finger. He was pointing towards a large boxy object. It was a RV!

"What's that doing here?" Fia said.

"Don't you see?" Parkin yelled. "It's people! Other people! We're saved! We're saved!" He started to jump with you, yelling and screaming all the time. "Woo-hoo! We're going home!"

"Relax," said Darwin. "We don't even know if there are people. And even if there are, maybe they don't know how to get us home."

"Darwin is right," Landon said. "We can neither confirm nor deny the existence of people."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Tiergan said. He took off running towards the RV.

"No!" Darwin shouted. "It could be dangerous!" He chased after Tiergan, and the others followed behind. They ran as fast as they could, and then they reached a lake. In the middle of the lake was an island, and on that island was the RV.

"Great," Parkin said. "How do we get to it?"

"Hey, Karin!" Patamon said. "Look over here!" They all turned, and they saw a large boat, big enough for all of them.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Tiergan said.

"I don't know if we should go," Darwin said. "It could be dangerous."

"What could be dangerous about sleeping in an RV?" Tiergan said.

"It's not that," replied Darwin. "It's that it's just here, in the middle of a lake. Doesn't that look suspicious to you?"

"I agree with Darwin," Fia said. "It's a little to good to be true, don't you think?"

"Alright, we'll take a vote," Tiergan said. "All those in favor of not going to the RV, please raise your hand." Darwin, Fia, and Landon all raised their hands. "And all those in favor of going..." Tiergan, Memphis, Parkin, and Karin all put their hands up.

"Well, that settles it," Tiergan said. "We're going. Everyone into the boat." They all clamored into the boat, and Tiergan started the motor. Soon, they were gliding along the glassy water towards the island.

"Hey, isn't this fun, Parkin?" Gomamon asked, but Parkin had turned a funny green color in the face, and it was obvious he wouldn't be able to answer.

"It appears that Parkin gets seasick very easily," Tentomon said.

"Just don't get any in my fur," Gabumon said. "Or else my dry cleaning bill will be outrageous." Everybody laughed, and soon they were docked on the sandy beach of the island. The RV stood just feet away, and everybody looked at it, hopefully.

"Yeah, civilization!" Memphis yelled, and she took off running towards the RV.

"Hey," Palmon said, running after her. "Wait for me!"

"Maybe there's candy!" Karin said, as he followed Memphis and Palmon.

"Oh boy!" Patamon said as he ran alongside Karin. "What's candy?"

"Well, we don't want to get left behind," Tiergan said turning to the others. They all nodded in agreement, and walked towards the RV. Karin and Memphis were already inside, going through the cupboards and jumping on the beds.

"Ah, there's no food," Karin said, and his face immediately fell.

"That's okay," Darwin said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll catch some fish or something."

"And we Digimon will gather some fruit," Gabumon said.

"Yeah, it'll be great," Patamon said. "A regular feast."

"With all the trimmings," Biyomon said.

"Alright, then," Tiergan said. "Let's get to work."

. . .

A few hours later, they were all sitting around the fire, enjoying a large meal. There was fresh fruit of every kind, all ripe and juicy. Landon and Tentomon even caught a few fish, and everybody was filling up their stomachs.

"Boy, this sure is tasty," Karin said. He turned towards Memphis. "Don't you think so?"

"Well, it's not five stars, by any means," Memphis said. "But it'll do, I guess."

"Oh, Memphis," Palmon said, shaking her head.

"Alright, is everybody full?" Tiergan asked, standing up and looking around at the group. Everybody nodded. "Alright, then it's time for bed." Everybody stood up to go to the RV, but Darwin stopped them.

"Wait," he said. "We can't go to bed yet. What if some Digimon comes along in the middle of the night and throws the RV into the lake? We have to have a lookout to warn the others if there's any danger."

"I agree," Landon said. "It would be most wise to have a sentry."

"Yeah, I'd rather be awake when I'm being attacked by monsters, too." Parkin said.

"It _would _be safer," Fia said.

"Right," Darwin said, shaking his head. "Me and Gabumon will take the first watch, then Fia and-"

"Hold on," Tiergan cut Darwin off. "I want the first watch."

"Okay, then," Darwin said, taking aback. "You and Agumon take the first watch, then Gabumon and I, followed by Landon and Tentomon, and finally Fia and Biyomon. Is everybody fine with that?"

"Works for me," Fia said.

"And me," Biyomon added.

"I'm most happy with the arrangements," Landon said.

"And I'm part nocturnal, too," Tentomon said.

"Then it's all set," Darwin said. "Tiergan, you and Agumon get ready for the first watch. Everybody else, get in the RV and get some rest."

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice," Memphis said, pushing towards the front of the group.

"Hey, Memphis," Palmon yelled. "Wait up!"

"What's that?" Gomamon said, turning towards the lake.

"What's what?" Parkin asked.

"I thought I saw something," Gomamon replied.

"Probably just a fish or something," Parkin said. "You worry too much."

"Oh, I worry too much, huh?" Gomamon snapped back, and they argued all the way to the RV.

. . .

A few minutes later, all of the kids and their Digimon were nestled up in their beds with their Digimon. Karin had barely gotten inside before he had closed his eyes, and he lay with one arm around Patamon. Darwin, however, couldn't sleep. He just looked at Karin.

Suddenly, Karin shuttered a little. Darwin sat up straight, and shook Gabumon awake. "Hey, Gabumon," he said. "Go sleep next to Karin, okay?"

"Why?" Gabumon said.

"Because there's not enough room for both of us here, that's why," Darwin snapped at Gabumon. However, he immediately regretted it. "Just do it, okay?"

"Okay," Gabumon replied. "Whatever you said, Darwin."

"Thanks, buddy," Darwin said. When he saw the Gabumon was curled up next to Karin, he went outside. He carefully avoided Tiergan, and he went to sit by the boat. He sat down, crossing his legs, and staring into the water. He saw his own reflection.

_Why did I have to drag Karin into this?, _he thought to himself. _He should have stayed with Mom. I can't take care of him. He's not my responsibility. Why is it my responsibility? _He looked again at his reflection. He picked up a rock, and threw it into lake.

Suddenly, there was a huge water spout where the rock had hit. Darwin stood up, backpedaling. He looked up, and he saw a large giant squid type creature with large teeth right in front of him. It lashed it's tentacles into the sky, and let out an awful screech. This immediately woke up everybody in the RV, and they ran out side to see what was going on.

Darwin ran away from the terrible monster, towards the fire they had built earlier. He just barely made, before the creature started to pound the island with his tentacles.

"What is that thing?" Memphis asked, a look of terror on her face.

"That's Gesomon," Palmon said. "He's a giant squid Digimon. He may look like sushi, but his Coral Crusher attack will leave you sick to your stomach."

"I'm already sick to my stomach," Parkin said, and he indeed looked very green.

"Why is he hitting the island?" Tiergan said.

"It's possible he's trying to break it up some we're left defenseless," Landon replied.

"Oh great," Parkin said. "Just what we need: another Digimon tried to make us defenseless."

A gust of wind came out from nowhere, and it blew Karin's hat off of his head. It landed in the water off the side of the island. "My hat," he yelled and he ran towards the edge to get it.

"Karin, no!" Darwin said, chasing after him. Just as Karin reached the edge, Gesomon hit the island again, sending a shock wave through the island. Karin lost his balance, and tumbled into the dark water.

"Help!" he shouted, water in his mouth. "I can't swim!"

"Karin!" Darwin shouted, and he dived into the water. He grabbed Karin by the belt, and tossed him up onto the shore. But, just as he was about to get out of the lake himself, something grabbed him around the ankle and pulled him underwater.

"Darwin!" Karin yelled. "My brother's gone!"

"Agumon, you have to digivolve!"Tiergan yelled.

"I've been trying," Agumon said. "But I just can't."

Suddenly, they heard Darwin scream. They looked up, and saw that he was in one of Gesomon's tentacles. As the tentacle wrapped tighter around him, his digivice glowed. Suddenly, Gabumon was engulfed in white light. "Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!" he yelled.

There before them was a large white wolf with blue stripes. His fur stood up on end around his head, giving him a sort of mane. Garurumon leaped at Gesomon, and his jaws clamped around the tentacles that ensnared Darwin. Gesomon let out an ear-piercing screech, and dropped Darwin back into the water.

Garurumon circled around the giant squid, sizing him up. Finally, he stopped in front of Gesomon. "Howling Blaster!" he yelled, and a large jet of icy liquid hit Gesomon in the face. The attacking Digimon screeched loudly one last time, then he sank lifeless back into the water.

Garurumon swam towards Darwin, and Darwin climbed aboard, happy to be out of the cold water. As they swam back towards shore, the other kids were standing on the beach cheering.

"Way to go, big brother!" Karin shouted as Darwin jumped off of Garurumon. "You're the best," he said, and he hugged Darwin around the waist.

"Good work," Tiergan said. "You know, for a dog."

"Way to go!" Fia said. "Garurumon saved the day!"

"Looks like someone else can digivolve, too," Darwin said. "Better watch out, Agumon."

"Yeah, that's great and all," Parkin said. "But when Gesomon was smashing up the island, he destroyed the boat. How are we supposed to get back to the mainland?"

"Don't worry," Darwin said. "You can all get a ride with me and Garurumon. But, it's gonna be five bucks a person. Three for Digimon." Everybody started to laugh, glad they were safe for the night.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
